The power of artificial light to transform human perception is a powerful tool that is often exploited to maximize dramatic effect, draw contrast, and to generally affect a viewer's perception of a given room or location. Continued advancement in lighting technology has enabled a high-degree of user control and flexibility to achieve a desired lighting effect by providing control of various individual lighting characteristics. For example, solid-state lighting (SSL) devices can offer tunable output with independent control over a number of various lighting characteristics including intensity, color temperature, hue, saturation, and spatial distribution, just to name a few. However, providing users with a simple and intuitive mechanism to adjust a number of lighting characteristics to achieve a particular desired lighting effect, or scene, continues to raise numerous non-trivial challenges.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.